The present invention relates generally to a slide projector and more specifically, to a slide projecting having a remote control unit.
A device for the remote operation of slide projectors has been disclosed in West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 11 941. The remote device has a housing detachably fixed on the projector with an upper housing part closed on all sides to accommodate the switching means for slide changing and lens focusing and also a time switch for slide changing and a light arrow device combined with a viewing window and, open at the back, a lower housing part for accommodating the coiled connecting cable. This control or switch unit can be attached to the projector or removed from it and used as a remote control for the projector. In addition, it makes it possible to project an illuminated arrow as a pointer and furthermore, via a timer, makes it possible to adjust the dwell times for automatic slide changing.
Such a control unit is relatively large and cumbersome particularly due to the possibility of additional optional single slide facility and due to the number of control functions contained on the remote unit. In addition, a buyer of such a slide projector always has to buy all the additional auxiliary functions of the remote control unit even if he uses them rarely or not at all. On the other hand, it has been found that for special demonstration purposes even the auxiliary functions offered by the existing remote control units are inadequate.